


Silence

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, because I have writers block..., haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori sneak away in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt from http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/)  
> (I will apologize in advance. I am SO sorry.)

“Dwalin, we need to be quiet.” Ori hissed in Dwalin’s ear before it turned into a moan of pleasure as Dwalin thrust further into Ori’s small body.

The couple had to be quiet on nights like these, the company was sleeping nearby and as Ori had told Dwalin on a number of occasions, his brothers had ears like a hawk and would wake up at the smallest noise. But the couple could barely keep their hands off one another and Dwalin would steal Ori away from his mat next to his brothers and show him what real dwarf strength was for.

“Sorry Sweetheart.” Dwalin apologised gruffly but he still pumped harder and faster into Ori’s supple body, he loved making Ori scream but he hadn’t had the time to recently as they had been travelling to Beorn’s, the last time he had taken Ori like this was at Rivendell and even then they had almost got caught. It was even risker now with only a thin row of trees separating them from the slumbering company and soon someone would notice Dwalin’s mat was gone along with the owner and the youngest member of the company.

Ori sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around the pillow behind his head as the larger dwarf continued to plough the scribe into the ground, Ori made slight high pitched squeaks as Dwalin hit his pleasure point deep inside him and Dwalin leaned down to kiss and nip on Ori’s small shoulder, By the gods if Ori’s brothers saw them now, Dwalin snuggled balls deep in the Ri’s baby brother there would probably nothing left of Dwalin to bury, Ori continued to squeak as he grabbed Dwalin’s shoulders and dragged his nails down the larger dwarf’s back before there was some rustling in the bushes and Dwalin froze much to Ori’s annoyance.

Both dwarves looked around the area of forest that surrounded them before Dwalin turned back to kissing Ori’s neck as he continued his rough pace and Ori’s hand returned to his shoulders.

“Dwalin, you need to slow down or I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.” Ori said softly followed by a loud moan as Dwalin started licking his nipple.

Dwalin grunted in response but ignored Ori’s plea and continued his rough pace, Ori made a squawk and hung tightly onto Dwalin’s shoulders as he thrust back against the dwarf to get more of his length inside him, Ori continued to squawk and squeak as Dwalin continued his pace and kissed Ori’s soft skin and hardened nipples.

“Dw-Dwa- _AH!-_ Dwalin I’m gonna-” Ori tried to warn but it was too late he let out a defining scream as he came all over Dwalin’s chest, Dwalin grunted and thrust faster into Ori’s over sensitive body and Ori continued to make short screams before Dwalin joined him in climax.

Dwalin came with a grunt before his arms gave out and he gently rolled off Ori and laid next to him, Ori kissed Dwalin’s lips and cheek before he moved down to his neck and shoulder, Dwalin smiled and returned Ori’s kisses but the sweet moment was short lived as the Ri’ brothers burst through the bushes, Dori leading with Nori carrying a lit torch, Ori squeak and Dwalin jumped to cover themselves.

“Ori!” Dori cried. “Wh-What?! Why!?-”

“Son of a bitch.” Nori said leaning against a tree looking slightly angry at Dwalin but also looking slightly impressed at his younger brother.

“Get off that mat right now young dwarf! I thought you were being stabbed by an Orc with all that screaming.” Dori said as he pulled the small dwarf up from the mat and wrapped him in a towel to hide his privates from Dwalin’s eyesight.

“Oh, he was getting stabbed alright, not by a dagger though-” Nori said with a chuckle and a raised platted eyebrow.

“Not now Nori.” Dori snapped (a sentence that was all too familiar to the old dwarf.)

“And you.” Dori said pointing to Dwalin, before punching him in the jaw and sending the warrior dwarf flying backwards. “Stay away from my baby brother.”

“Dori!” Ori squawked.

\----

Dwalin’s jaw ached for two weeks after that ‘incident’ (Dori wasn’t called ‘the strongest dwarf in the company’ for nothing.) but he didn’t mind, he loved Ori, and he planned to make that known to the brothers once they reclaimed Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't look at me like that....I think i'll leave the porn writing to the professionals...)


End file.
